Found You
by Ryuzaki-22
Summary: "From now on, I'll never leave by your side... I'll be the one taking care of you. I'll protect you. No matter what happens. I promise…" cielxlizzy. oneshot. R&R pls!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji...

Found You  
>by Ryuzaki-22<p>

~ x . X . x ~

"S-Sebastian…" Ciel called, getting up from his bed. A demon butler came out of the dark, and stood before him, "What is it, My Lord?"

"My head hurts… Go get me a glass of water." He ordered, sweat dripping from his forehead. Sebastian grinned and gently nodded, obeying the Young Phantomhive, "As you wish, my Lord."

After Sebastian left, Ciel's thoughts were focused on the one he had just dreamt.

Elizabeth Midford.

Whenever he saw this blonde girl in his sleep, Ciel always believed that something terrible (or troublesome) was going to happen. But then, he thought it was not that bad. For it's been years that he hasn't seen her personally. Sometimes he missed seeing those emerald eyes of hers, the blonde swirls of her hair, and especially the way she smile so sweetly that also saved him once from his own misery.

The young Earl took a deep breath and sighed, "What am I thinking?" Then he remained silent for awhile. Afterwards, the demon butler entered the room holding a glass of water and walked towards his young master.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You may go now."

"Yes, My Lord." He nodded and went back to work.

~ x . X . x ~

"My Lord, it is already midnoon. Shall we head for the meeting at the Queen's residence?" the butler asked Ciel, busy signing papers on his work table."Yes, of course. Tell Finny to prepare the vehicle for departure. I'll be there in any minute. I just need to finish this right now."

"Understood, my Lord" Sebastian followed the Young Phantomhive's order and walked out, grinning as always. Later on, he finally finished his paperworks and fixed it on the table. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. When he was about to turn the knob, someone opened it from the other side. Ciel's eyes widened when a blonde girl hugged him tightly as the door opened. Tears of joy burst from her eyes, "I missed you, Ciel..." she whispered, her voice was soft and tender. 'What is Lizzy doing here?' he thought.

" Oh yeah," she pulled back and smirked, "Hey Ciel," She said in a sing-song voice. Ciel just raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Ooh, dummy! Don't give me that! Have you forgotten?" Elizabeth grunted and crossed her arms.

"Lizzy, I don't have time with your guessing games," he sighed and noticed the frown on her face. ".. I need to go now. I have an important appointment."

"But Ciel- -!"

"Go home, Lizzy." Ciel interrupted and walked past her side then she cocked her head down, "Appointments, meetings, stupid business matters… Are those things really important than me?" she cried and it made Ciel stop from leaving. Then he clenched his fist in irritation, "You're annoying,"

"W-What..?"

Ciel turned around and yelled, "Leave now. I dont need to waste my breath explaining everything about businesses to a child like you. You wont understand it anyway. Besides, its my life and its none of your—"

Elizabeth couldn't control her emotions and slapped him. Ciel was shocked from the impact and it felt like he was being woken up from a long sleep. He noticed her hands, shaking awkwardly on her side. He gazed up and met her eyes, full of pain and sorrow. Elizabeth stepped back and placed her hands on her chest, "I-It hurts…" Ciel began seeing tears curving on her cheeks. Somehow, it pained him seeing her cry especially when he knew it's because of him. Tears keep falling from her eyes but the blonde persisted, "…to find out you didn't even felt how much I cared for you. I just wanted to bring your smile back and… the old Ciel I've met."

Ciel froze. He should have known this from the beginning. But since his mind was too focused in work and family business, he didn't realize he had forgotten everything around him, even her.

Elizabeth felt uneasy, noticing his eyes were still fixed on hers for what happened earlier. Those blue eyes, she can't read it. She didn't know if it is anger or sadness behind it, she felt scared. So she lowered her head and broke the silence between them, "Ciel…"

Ciel snapped from his thoughts when he heard her voice but he remained silent. She walked past him and said, "Today's my birthday…"

Ciel frowned.

"… and I guess I'll be celebrating it alone."

And with that, the blonde trailed off. She left the room and disappeared in the shadows. Ciel wanted to ran after her, but unable to do it. He was too ashamed of himself for being so arrogant and selfish to her. 'I should have talked to her. But it might have been worst…' he thought deeply, and stared outside the huge window of his office. The rain is pouring heavily. He sighed, 'I think it would be better if I leave her alone…' He shook his head and realized the painful last word, "Alone…"

~ x . X . x ~

"My Lord, it seems you argued with Lady Elizabeth. How was it?"

"Hmph."

Ciel glared at his butler, grinning at the bottom of the staircase waiting for him and holding his coat and hat. "Shut up, Sebastian."

When Sebastian finished helping Ciel putting in the clothes, he opened the grand door. They saw a maid standing nervously and looking from afar.

"Maylene?" Ciel called and the maid startled then turned around.

"Y-Young Master!"

"Is something the matter?" he asked curiously when he saw her nervousness on her hands which is shaking uncontrollably. 'She should be helping Bard in the kitchen. What is she doing here?'

Maylene adjusted her round glasses and ran in front of Ciel, "L-Lady Elizabeth, she…"

Ciel glared to her, "What happened to Lizzy?"

"S-She ran through the rain and left the mansion…"

"What?" he gave her a surprised look then glared, "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I-I tried. I told her its raining and its better to wait for her chaperon to arrive, but she wont listen to me…" she sniffled, "I-I'm so sorry!" Maylene cried out and dashed inside the mansion.

Ciel sighed and slapped his forehead, 'She should've told me sooner.'

"Sebastian," Ciel called and the butler stepped forward, ready for his master's command, "Cancel my meeting today. There's something more important I need to do now."

"But—" Sebastian tried to disagree but then he knew what's behind on Ciel's decision by just looking through his eyes. He grinned to it and bowed dutifully, "Yes, My Lord."

~ x . X . x ~

"Finny, can you drive much faster?" Ciel stated impatiently, sitting on the backseat.

Finnian startled, "Y-Yes, sir! Here goes!" he cheered and stepped on the acceleration of the vehicle, 'Don't worry, Young Master! I'll—'

"Huh? Something's not right…" Finnian murmured. The vehicle started moving slowly and suddenly it stopped, "Uh-oh…"

"Now what happened? Why did it stopped?"

Finnian gulped then began scratching the back of his head, "Uhh…" then he looked to Ciel through the front mirror, "W-We've ran out of gas… I-I, um… forgot to refuel it before we left." He cracked a smile and let out a nervous laugh. But he shut his mouth right away when he realized it's not the best time to be laughing and joking at situation like this, especially if he's with the Young Phantomhive. So he positioned in remorseful gesture, knowing he'll surely be scolded and he cried, "I-I'm sorry, Young Master!"

Silence.

Ciel was tired of arguing anymore. So he just leaned back on his seat. Then once again, he slapped his forehead, 'Where in the hell did I hire these people?'

The Young Phantomhive suddenly opened the door on his right of the vehicle and Finnian shrieked in surprise, "Y-Young Master? What are you doing? D-Don't tell me you're planning to—"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"B-But it's dangerous for you to go out on your own! A-And its raining, you might get sick—!"

"I don't care…" he said coldly, staring out at the rain, "I'm sorry, Finny but you need to stay here. I must to find Lizzy… no matter what."

Finnian smiled, "Young Master… You don't need to apologize, I understand. Just please be careful."

Ciel nodded and left, running through the heavy rainfall. Finnian watched the retreating figure of his master. Then he shivered, not because of the cold wind but knowing he's in trouble if Sebastian find out he let their master set off without someone to accompany him. He sighed, "Oh well…" then he cried, "Sebastian's gonna kill me!"

~ x . X . x ~

A thunder rumbled.

Ciel looked up and raindrops keep falling on his face. Then a yellow flash slashed across the sky, "Lizzy… She hates lightning."

"Eek!" Elizabeth jumped as she heard the sound of thunder. 'Thunder, lightning or whatever I dislike those things! It scares the hell out of me!' she cursed then hugged herself to fight off her fear. For sure just like Ciel, she's soaking wet and her pinkish strawberry gown is getting heavy because of the rain. What's worst is the cold gust of wind that makes her shiver to death. 'Oh, I wish I could warm myself. A cup of hot cocoa would be perfect.' She slightly smiled on her own thoughts. It brought back a memory, a memory she remembered back when they were still little…

_Raining._

_At the mansion of Midford, the two little kids would sit together on the floor near the fireplace and drink a cup of hot cocoa, to keep themselves warm. Little Ciel was always the first to finish his cup, "Hey Lizzy," he called, still looking at the fire. And the little blonde glanced at her side, "Hm?"_

"_I'm bored. Let's play hide-and-seek. Shall we?" he said as he stood up. She glanced back to the cup on her hands and frowned, "But my cocoa—"_

"_Save it later," he interrupted and took her cup and placed it on the nearby table. Then he reached out his hand, "Come on."_

_Little Elizabeth nodded, she gripped Ciel's hand and let him lead the way to downstairs._

"_Alright Lizzy, I'll be counting to ten. Hide yourself."_

"_Umm, okay. But this time, you won't find me so easily." She placed her hands beside her hips and smirked._

"_We'll see about that," he grinned and turned his back on her, "I'll come and find you, no matter what."_

_The tone if his voice changed and his words made the little blonde blush, 'Is that a part of his jokes again? But the way he said it… He seems serious and… different…?'_

_While she was still in deep thoughts, he bends over his head on the wall and closed his eyes, then started counting, "… ten… nine…"_

"_H-Hey!" she shrieked, "Oh, Ciel! Y-You… Argh!" she treads her foot heavily as she ran upstairs. 'Ooh, I knew it! It is his plan after all." She thought then went inside her bedroom. She closed the door and leaned back her head on it, 'I cant believe I've fall to his trap like that!' she pouted and walked towards her cabinet and opened it, "Let's see… Where's the key again?" she whispered to herself as she started searching through the drawers, inside the jewelry boxes, and even under the bed. But she still hasn't found it. After a few seconds…_

"_Aha! I finally found it!" she whispered joyfully when she found the key underneath her pillow, 'Stupid,' she rubbed her temples, 'I almost forgot that I put it there.' Then she hurriedly ran back to her cabinet and pushed the side of it, a secret door was revealed. 'Oh I'm a genius,' she smirked evilly. 'Okay, maybe not really. Ciel can call this cheating but I have to! Because… from all the games we've played, I never won against him, ever.' she frowned and hoped that she would win this time, just this once. The door opened and a fog of dust welcomed her, making her cough._

_The rain seems getting stronger as the night deepens. Suddenly, a gust of wind from the opening of the window blew some of the candle lights and darkness devoured the room. Somehow, she managed to sighed in relief when she saw one candle that is lit but its still not enough to let her see through the dark. A chill shiver crawl up her spine and shrugged, "Be brave, Lizzy." she encouraged herself and prayed to make her fear go away. But it seems the angels didn't hear her prayers. Her worst fear had rumbled in the skies and she screamed as she ducked down with both hands. She immediately clamped a hand so hard against her lips it almost hurt, after realizing that her scream might be heard by Ciel. She bit her lip, hoping Ciel hadn't heard it and then cursing at the thunder for frightening her. When she was about to stand up and walk off inside the secret door, a warm breath tingled her ear and it whispered, "Found you."_

"Found you."

Elizabeth turned around and found the Young Phantomhive standing in front of her, panting and drenched from the rain.

"C-Ciel… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Ciel hugged her tightly, she couldn't finish what she was saying. "Don't… I should be the one telling that to you," he whispered softly and buried his face on her blonde hair. Elizabeth bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Lizzy. I really am. Please forgive me for everything I have done…"

"Yes, Ciel… My heart forgives you." Then streaks of tears curved down her cheeks. He pulled away and cupped her face, "Will you stop crying?" then with his thumb, he wiped away her tears. "You really haven't changed, you're still a crybaby." He teased. Elizabeth gave him a playful punch on his chest and he chuckled. It's been a long time since she heard him chuckle like that. 'I'm so glad my old Ciel is back…" she thought and smiled.

"Happy birthday,"

She glanced to him and saw a light blush on his cheeks, "But I don't have a gift for you."

Elizabeth shook her head gently, "It's alright. Having you with me is the best gift I've ever received. Ciel smiled. He brushed off a strand of hair from her face then placed behind her ear, "From now on, I'll never leave by your side... I'll be the one taking care of you and protect you. No matter what happens. I promise…" then he pulled her closer for a kiss.

~ x . X . x ~

A/N: Yay! My first Black Butler fic is finished! (And even the first fic I've ever finished in my entire life! ^^)  
>Please bear with me if there are any wrong grammars, its my first fic anyway. XD<br>Reviews are much appreciated! ^_^


End file.
